jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Archmage
Archmage Requirements Arcana 15 ranks Dweomer 15 ranks Feats: Skill Focus (Dweomer), Spell Focus in 2 schools of magic Spells: Ability to cast 7th level arcane spells, knowledge of 5th Circle or higher spells from at least 4 schools Basic Features Base Attack: 1/2 Base Caster: 1 Base Manifester: 1/4 Base Saves: Poor/Poor/Good Hit-Die: Skill Points: 2 (Administration, Arcana, Biology, Dweomer, Engineering, Geo, Sociology) Level Progression Class Features: '''High Arcana: '''At each level the archmage gains one of the special abilties listed below by permanently losing an existing arcane spell slot. (you may not lose a spell slot of higher circle than the highest circle spell you can cast). Each special ability has a minimum required spell slot circle. You may choose to lose a spell slot of higher circle than required. '''Arcane Fire: '''You gain the ability to to sacrifice spell slots to shoot blasts of arcane fire. The bolt is a ranged touch attack with a range of 400 feet + 40 feet /archmage level. The bolt deals 1d6 damge per class level plust 1d6 per circle of the spell sacrificed. This supernatural ability is a standard action. this ability costs 1 9th circle spell slot. '''Arcane Reach: '''You may use spells with range of touch on a close range target. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack. This ability may be selected a second time, increasing the range to medium. This ability costs 1 7th circle spell slot. '''Mastery of Counterspelling: '''When you couter a spell, it is turned back upon the caster as if it wer affected by the ''Spell Turning ''spell. if the spell cannot be affected by ''Spell Turning, ''then it is merely counterspelled. This ability costs 1 7th circle spell slot. '''Mastery of Energy: '''When you cast a spell with the Fire, Electricy, Cold, or Sonic descriptor, you may change the energy of the spell to a different energy. This ability costs 1 8th circle spell slot. '''Mastery of Shaping: '''You can alter the area and effect of spells that use one of the following shapes; burst, cone, cylinder, emanation, or spread. The alteration consists of creating spaces within the spell's area or effect that are not subject to the spell. The minimum dimension for these spaces is a 5-foot cube. Furthermore, any shapable spells have a minimum of 5 feet instead of 10 feet. This ability costs one 6th circle spell slot '''Spell Power: '''This ability increases your caster level by +1. This ability costs 1 5th circle spell slot '''Spell Like ability: '''An archmage who selects this type of high arcana can use one of her arcane spell slots (other than a slot expended to learn this or any other type of high arcana) to permanently prepare one of her arcane spells as a spell-like ability that can be used twice per day. The archmage does not use any components when casting the spell, although a spell that costs XP to cast still does so and a spell with a costly material component instead costs her 10 times that amount in XP. This ability costs one 5th-level spell slot. The spell-like ability normally uses a spell slot of the spell’s level, although the archmage can choose to make a spell modified by a metamagic feat into a spell-like ability at the appropriate spell level. The archmage may use an available higher-level spell slot in order to use the spell-like ability more often. Using a slot three levels higher than the chosen spell allows her to use the spell-like ability four times per day, and a slot six levels higher lets her use it six times per day. If spell-like ability is selected more than one time as a high arcana choice, this ability can apply to the same spell chosen the first time (increasing the number of times per day it can be used) or to a different spell.